The present invention relates to an electrical/mechanical interface apparatus, and in particular, to interface apparatus for semiconductor testing and method of manufacturing same.
The pads on semiconductor devices are getting smaller. Traditional cantilever probes need to scrub the pad and with smaller areas, the scrub may extend into the die area potentially causing damage to the device.
An alternative solution is the vertical probe. However interfacing these vertical probe contactors to tester equipment has become more difficult as the pitch between device pads becomes less than 100 microns.
Thus, there is a need for interface apparatus for semiconductor testing and method of manufacturing same.